


Идеальная маскировка

by Olivin



Category: Gintama, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на One string Psycho-Pass fest по заявке: <i>I-52 I-118 Кроссовер с Гинтамой. Поменять местами Гинтоки и Макисиму и/или Хиджикату и Когами и/или Кацуру и Гинозу. Можно обыграть их внешнее сходство. H+</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная маскировка

Кацура растерянно смотрел по сторонам и пытался понять, что же изменилось. Ещё раз оглядев комнату – огромная кровать, большие окна и множество разнообразной техники – Кацура неожиданно понял: изменилась Элизабет. Она стояла на четырёх лапах и вместо того, чтобы показывать свои таблички, отчаянно скулила. И в целом Элизабет напоминала большой пушистый комочек, так что Кацура едва не заплакал от умиления – его домашний питомец всегда знала, чем порадовать хозяина – и попытался потискать Элизабет. Та почему-то ощетинилась, зарычала и убежала прочь. Кацура грустно вздохнул и решил, что надо прогуляться и купить новые таблички для Элизабет. Потому что он хороший хозяин и любит Элизабет, а не потому хочется её потискать и погладить маленькое пушистое брюшко.  
Вдруг прозвенел будильник, и Кацура тут же отвлёкся от Элизабет. У него, бессменного лидера Джои, солнца и звёзд сопротивления, безусловно было запланировано на сегодня много важных дел. Очень много. Очень. Важных.  
Кацура вздохнул и выключил будильник. По всему получалось, что он не запланировал ничего. Даже поход в раменную Икумацу-доно или в зоопарк. Почти смирившись с мыслью, что у него сегодня выходной, Кацура вдруг заметил на столе документы, открыл их и издал торжествующий вопль. Чинно сложив при этом руки на коленях, как и положено настоящему самураю.  
Он умудрился… Нет, тщательно планируя и долго подготавливаясь, он смог внедриться даже не в Шинсенгуми, а в сам бакуфу. По крайней мере, Кацура надеялся, что Бюро общественной безопасности имеет к бакуфу непосредственное отношение.  
Ещё раз сравнив себя с фотографией на документах, Кацура взял с тумбочки очки и надел их. Всё-таки он был гением маскировки.  
Кацура самодовольно улыбнулся и отправился на работу-задание. Переодеть кимоно он, конечно же, забыл.  
Когда он, спустя два часа, плутая и удивляясь, как аманто за одну ночь смогли так изменить Эдо, зашёл в Бюро, все почему-то на него странно покосились. В отделе, куда его вежливо сопроводил робот, похожий на пылесос, на него тоже странно косились и называли Гинозой. Кацура беспрестанно повторял, что он не Гиноза, а Кацура, но никто не реагировал, а настроение портилось всё больше и больше. Пока какой-то рыжий парень под конец не обозвал его Зурой. Привычно поправив, Кацура пригляделся и вдруг его осенило. На этот раз Гинтоки не удалось его обхитрить, лидера он узнал сразу: маскировка была непрофессиональной, и даже имя не потрудились серьёзно изменить. Кагари и Кагура – неужели Гинтоки думал, что он не догадается?  
Кацура радостно засмеялся, подмигнул Кагари-Кагуре и хлопнул её по плечу. Она при этом подавилась конфетой, а Кацура подумал, что привычки Гинтоки всё-таки крайне заразительны.  
Остаток дня Кацура провёл крайне продуктивно. Оказалось, чиновники из бакуфу тоже знают толк в красоте. Во всяком случае, одной миловидной девушке очень понравились его волосы, и она спросила, каким шампунем он пользуется. Кацура, конечно, рассказал. Он был гуру ухода за волосами. Чем мыть, как мыть, каким кондиционером пользоваться после – Кацура разбирался во всём. Девушка внимательно слушала, наматывала прядь Кацуры на палец – наверняка сравнивала со своими, безусловно, не такими блестящими и шелковистым, волосами – и улыбалась. В итоге Кацура предложил ей вступить в Джои, и она согласилась. И сказала, что готова ради революции пожертвовать своим телом. Всё-таки даже среди чиновников были настоящие патриоты.  
Вдохновлённый, Кацура отправился пропагандировать дело Джои среди остальных работников Бюро. К концу дня среди новых членов его организации оказались все три отдела и один попавшийся под руку психотерапевт.  
– Может, и его уговоришь? – хмурый лохматый тип, похожий на замкома Шинсенгуми, который долго не ел майонез, ткнул пальцем в фотографию на экране.  
Судя по надписи, перед ним был некий Макисима Сёго – опасный преступник, виновный в серии убийств. Этот Макисима Сёго очень напоминал Гинтоки. Поумневшего Гинтоки, как будто тот впервые в жизни прочитал что-то помимо «Джампа».  
Кацура самодовольно скрестил руки. С Гинтоки он был знаком большую часть своей жизни, а Джои наполовину состояли из бывших преступников. Поэтому в вербовке сереброволосых убийц он разбирался лучше кого бы то ни было.  
– Надо всего лишь пригласить его в кафе и накупить побольше сладостей.  
И пусть с Гинтоки это так и не сработало, но в том, что Макисима Сёго вступит в Джои, Кацура даже не сомневался. Сегодня ему везло: Элизабет превратилась в пушистый комочек, он устроился в бакуфу и завербовал новых членов, почти все под конец называли его Кацурой… Нет, день определённо прошёл прекрасно.

Тем временем в Эдо уже вторые сутки подряд Гиноза пытался убедить Шинсенгуми в том, что он тоже представитель власти, не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к патлатому террористу с гигантской уткой и ничего не знает о Джои. Если бы ему ещё кто-то поверил.


End file.
